Embracing darkness
by Deliriousdreamer x
Summary: No one openly spoke of Damon in front of her now.Not after he'd torn her apart.It was almost as if he had never existed.But Bonnie couldn't forget, even now.What if he returned? would her relationship with Matt survive? would she survive? read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfic :D hope you like it,, plenty more to come please read, enjoy and review :P**

**Any ideas/pointers are more than welcome.**

Bonnie watched as Meredith, Elena and Stefan set off down the hill carting the picnic leftovers to the car. Beside her Matt smiled and tugged her closer.

"Alone at last." He whispered leaning over to kiss her; she savoured it, smiling under his lips. "I can't imagine why _he_ would leave _this_ behind." Matt said sympathetically, searching her face for a reaction. No one openly spoke of Damon in front of her now. Not after he'd torn her apart and left them to pick up the pieces. Not even Stefan talked about him, it was almost as if he had never existed. But Bonnie couldn't forget. She couldn't forget the first few weeks of him being human, of her constantly having to remind him to breathe and eat and the look of annoyance every time he was reminded. She couldn't forget that gorgeous smile he saved for special moments to steal the breath from your lungs and turn your legs to jelly. She could never forget _him_.

But did she still love him? No.

Bonnie pressed her cheek against the cool grass and sighed feeling it's steady pulsing, she heard a bird landing in a nearby tree and the call of a crow. It sent a shiver through her.

_Why did he do that to me? _She thought, wiping a tear away. She heard the others down the hill and unable to see or hear her and hugged her knees.

"I never did get to thank you." A quiet voice said from in the trees behind her. She looked up and gasped, she had forgotten how stunningly handsome he was. A boy with jet-black, waving in a soft arc over his forehead, cheek-bones a sculptor would die for, black eyes that sucked you in and held you. "Are you ok?" he asked. Bonnie stared at him in silent disbelief, verging on fear.

"I was never sure if left because of me or…"

"I'm sorry." He gasped, kneeling beside her. "I left you." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Oh." She uttered. Her eyes roamed over him, drinking him in. she froze. "You're – you're a vampire again." she exclaimed, pulling her hand away from him and jumping to her feet. "You're a vampire!"

Damon looked down at his little bird, he'd been watching them all for months now and not once did his stupid little brother get suspicious of the large black crow tat was always hovering around, or the massive black wolf like dog that prowled the streets. Sighing he basked in the image of _his_ Bonnie. She was exceptionally pretty and dainty, just as he remembered and had, to a vampire, the most attractive feature, a long, slender, delicate neck – a ballerina's neck. She was looking up at him soulfully out of dancing eyes that glistened with unshed tears.

_That's nice. _He thought. _I don't care much for tall girls._ He wasn't very tall himself. She had, he noted, the appearance of a kitten, her eyes being particularly large in her small heart-shaped face. He found himself being drawn into those deep hazel eyes and shook himself out quickly. Her hair was the colour of strawberries and curled softly all around her face in a way that made you want to shout 'Pixie'.

Altogether she was a very fine ornament, with fine blue veins and naturally translucent skin.

"Bonnie babes, hurry up." He heard _Mutt _call. Anger flared at the thought of that _human _calling his little witch 'babes'.

_Why did I leave this? _He wondered, watching as she backed away quickly down the hill before turning and running to Matt. He growled watching as Matt kissed her and helped her into his car, fighting off the temptation to snatch her and run. No. There'd be plenty of time for that. He wasn't going anywhere.

**sssoooo,, what do you think? please don't be too mean, this is my first fanfic and I very nearly chickened out *hides behind cushion* hope you enjoyed it, sorry it's so short...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your reviews really encouraged me, sorry if anyone gets confused or anything :s **

**Read, enjoy and review :D**

**Chapter 2**

Damon watched the girl stumble up the street, a bundle of nerves and buzzing energy. He stayed hidden in the shadows of the trees, but his gaze didn't waver from her as she huddled further into her jacket, hiding from the cold. There was no doubting it was her, his little bird. He almost laughed as muttering to herself, she kicked the tyre of an old rusted red truck.

He stepped out of the shadows of the trees and began making his way towards the car in silence. The predator stalking its prey.

_Cara._ Bonnie froze; she knew the voice that now resounded through her mind. She whirled round, fiery curls bouncing and waving around her face.

"What do you want?" she asked, her eyes wide. He had never doubted that she would feel his presence or in the very least know that she was being watched.

"Well…" he inhaled and licked his lips. She tried to back away only to end up trapped against the side of the car. He smiled, a sly, stunning half smile; Bonnie couldn't help but admit how handsome he was. He came closer, one step at a time, eyes never leaving her, his attention never far from the rapidly beating pulse beneath her translucent skin. Like little blue streams on a mountainside.

"Damon – please don't – " she gasped as he placed his hands either side of her, effectively trapping her between him and the cool metal of the car.

"Are you frightened?" he asked softly, noting that she was almost shaking. Bonnie shook her head; she had heard these words from his mouth before. "Are you frightened of _me_?" she had definitely heard this speech from him. He smiled reprovingly, just as he had the last time they'd had this conversation, as if he were sharing a secret. "You don't need to be."

"Don't I?" she asked, glaring up at him, he chuckled, she looked so cute, like a sulky kitten. He captured a stray curl, causing her to gasp and flinch away, he smiled, tucking it behind her ear and stepping closer, so close they were almost touching. He trailed his fingers down her jaw line, tracing her lips gently. "Damon – "

"Ssshhhh." He cut her off, placing a finger on her lips.

Those unfathomable black eyes were slowly filling her universe now, she even imagined that if she looked enough she would find stars. His face getting closer, she could feel his breath caressing her cheeks. His lips touched hers, cool and soft like silk. She felt a hand snaking around to tip her head and touch her curling flames. His lips moved soft and confident against hers and before she knew what she was doing she had to stop herself from kissing him back.

"What the _hell _are you doing?" an enraged voice shouted, shattering the spell. Bonnie started and turned her head. "I said – "

"What did it look like we were doing _Mutt_?" Bonnie stared at the floor, biting her lip in nervous silence, almost too scared to move.

"Bonnie?" Matt said quietly, holding out a hand towards her she looked up at him. His eyes were burning with anger, one fist clenched. "Please Bonnie." He said quietly when she didn't move. She went to walk away from Damon only to feel an iron tight grip on her arm. He whirling her round to face him. His eyes were so hard, like two lumps of flint, an infuriatingly smug smile painted on his lips. She tried to pull away but it was like fighting against a brick wall. He laughed smug at the power he had over her.

"Let her _go_ Damon." Bonnie looked up at him, fear lacing her big hazel eyes. "Let her go. _Now._" He smiled wickedly at Matt, running a finger absent-minded over her lips, following a vein down her neck. "Don't you dare!" Matt hissed infuriated. Damon never backed down from a challenge. Bonnie yelped as he grabbed her roughly, pulling her against him and kissing her with a fierce enthusiasm.

_Oh I dare. _

Stefan pounded into his brother with the force of a freight train. Sending him flying into the trees. Damon's laugh faded into the night with him sending chills down Bonnie's spine. "Bonnie. Bonnie!" Matt was by her side the moment Damon had pushed her away, checking for fang marks, checking for any sign that she could have been hurt by him in any way what so ever. "Bonnie, are you all right?" he pulled her onto his lap, holding her gently and stroking her hair while she sobbed into his chest. "Please answer me Bon. Are. You. Alright?" she nodded, bottom lip quivering, eyes watering.

"I – I think s-so." She stumbled, rubbing her eyes as he scooped her up and dumped her into the passenger seat of the truck.

"I'm so sorry, I never should have sent you out here alone, never ever. I'm so sorry Bonnie." He kissed the top of her head tenderly. Bonnie sighed, relaxing into the seat.

**Sorry if its another short one, will try and write longer chapters, promise :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A quick update this week :) thank you for all reviews it's really really really helpful :D **

**read, review enjoy :P**

**Chapter 3**

Bonnie woke up to the indignant screeching of Elena. "He did _what_?" she shouted, voice high pitched with rage.

"That _leech_!" Meredith added, "No offence Stefan."

"Non taken." He said, sounding amused, Bonnie knew she had to wake up but she couldn't quite will herself to open her eyes. "I don't know why I didn't realise he was back, I've been scanning the area but –"

"Don't you _dare_ blame yourself for this Stefan Salvatore!" Elena scolded. "It's _all_ Damon's fault, every little last bit of it." Bonnie giggled as she opened her eyes.

"You sound funny." She whispered, Matt hovered over her like a mother hen,

"Bonnie are you ok? You aren't hurt? Stefan put you to sleep because – "

"I'm fine Matt, seriously, I'm fine, Damon didn't hurt me, just gave me a fright."

"But he compelled you to kiss him." Matt pushed; Bonnie stared at the floor thinking about that kiss.

"He kissed me, I didn't kiss him back! Honest." She whispered.

"Bonnie what are you saying? He _compelled _you to let him kiss you?"

"No Matt, he didn't."

"_What_?" he shouted, tears burned her eyes.

"Now Matt, I'm sure there's a –"

"We'll leave you to it." Stefan said, interrupting Elena and dragging her out with him and Meredith.

"What do you mean that he didn't compel you?" Matt fumed. Bonnie didn't answer, just stared at Matt.

"Matt –"

"Did you kiss him for the fun of it then? Thought it'd be a joke?"

"Matt I –"

"_No_ Bonnie. I don't care if you're sorry or not, I don't give a damn. What the _hell _happened if he didn't compel you?" he was on his feet now pacing with angry stomps.

"I- I don't know. I – I was out by the car and he appeared and it just – he just –" she yelped, tears slipping down her face as Matt threw a cushion at her, hard.

"No it didn't just happen! Damn it Bonnie!" he slammed his fists on the coffee table. "I am not stupid!"

"B – B – But –" Bonnie stood up, not caring that the tears were flowing down her cheeks in streaming rivers. He reached out grabbing her in a bruising grip, hurting her more than Damon ever had. "M – Matt you're h – hurting me!" she stuttered. He shook her, making her teeth rattle in her mouth. She gave a small scream until he put a hand over her mouth.

"Wake up Bonnie! I. Am. Not. Stupid." He threw her on the sofa, literally launching her through the air. "You love him still. You still want that blood sucking idiot! Aren't I _rough_ enough? Am I too weak? Not _bad_ enough?" he glared at her, looming over her. "Well I can be _bad_ bonnie. I can be _rough_ if that's what you want." She saw his face getting closer and screamed. It was too much. There was too much similar with _that_ night. Their last night.

"Don't –"

Matt glared at and stormed out, slamming the door so hard it cracked, leaving her a bedraggled sobbing mess.

Stefan took off following Matt, he had the feeling Matt could use the protection tonight at least.

"Stupid girl!" he fumed, kicking a stone. "Why would she even think of falling for him again?"

"Maybe because _I_ don't shout and scream at her." Damon said stepping in front of him. He was fuming. Not only had _Mutt_ stolen his little bird from him in the first place, but now he had hurt her. "_Maybe_ it's because I don't shake her and throw her into a sofa." Matt clenched his fists despite the fear pushing at him from the back of his mind. "Oh, I really wouldn't advice that boy." Damon was smiling, infuriatingly smug. "The only thing that's stopping me from ripping your throat out here and now is Saint Stefan lurking in the shadows." Matt stepped back and straight into Stefan.

"Damon…"

"Don't even bother boy." He snapped, glaring at them both. "I'm not going to do anything to him – _yet_." He took off, black wings flapping as he changed, insolent cawing echoing through the night and through Matt's head.

Elena and Meredith wrapped their arms tight around Bonnie, squeezing her comfortingly and making her laugh with cutting remarks about Matt. She smiled, Matthew Honeycutt and Damon Salvatore may have let her down but her best friends never had and she doubted ever would.

"Elena my Lovely love." Stefan called, hovering in the doorway smiling, she ran to him, sliding into his arms.

"Oh God." Meredith gasped, pulling her arms from around Bonnie, leaving her feeling empty and cold. "I was supposed to meet Alaric ten minutes ago!" she started, "Talk to you later Bonnie, keep your chin up." She gave her a small hug and ran, snatching up her jacket on the way and waving. Bonnie sat staring at nothing for a moment before realising Elena and Stefan were both watching her with concerned eyes.

"I'd better be going as well." She said, painting a smile on her lips. "Mary will be wondering where I Am." She jumped to her feet, "And who knows, maybe Matt has left a message or – something." Elena received her hug and watched her go, knowing that her sister was working and her parents away.

"Don't invite anyone in." Stefan reminded her seriously. She nodded and left, a chill slithering down her spine as she remembered what had happened the last time she'd walked home alone from the boarding house at this time of night.

**what do you think to this chapter then? good? bad? confusing? what do you want to see happen? any ideas/pointers for me?**

**please review... you never know, might get a sneak peak ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews :D you're brilliant!**

**right... this could get slightly confusing :S**

**ALL of the italics are either thoughts or... memories of what happened the night before Damon left.**

**read, review and enjoy :P**

**Chapter 4**

Bonnie hurried home, slamming the door and turning the key before sinking to the floor in tears. It had been so familiar this day. Like the past repeating itself poorly. Like that last blurry day of her and Damon.

_The weather was warm with a cool breeze in the day at least, but come nightfall it would be freezing. "Damon! Damon for heaven's sake _Breathe_!" Bonnie scolded him, patting his back; Stefan was rolling with laughter, as were Meredith and Elena, only Matt stayed in silent disapproval, shaking his head and glaring at the pair of them. She remembered the mock scowl he threw her way, winking playfully and elbowing her gently in the ribs. Bonnie giggled, eyes sparkling with mischief. She remembered running through the trees with him, knowing that he would catch her and half hoping he would. He did, of course. Catching her around the waist and pinning her to the floor tickling her till they collapsed together in a giggling heap._

Remembering only the beginning of that day brought the tears quicker, making her sobs thicker. She barely dared to remember the rest and yet she forced herself to.

_He had argued with Stefan that day, almost straight after putting him in a foul mood, which wasn't helped when he forgot to breath and nearly passed out. "Bonnie go wait by the car!" he'd snapped at her when she reminded him, and she had, like an obedient pet. She'd swallowed her pride for his sake and stormed out of the building and into the cold night air angry and upset._

But it wasn't Damon who was waiting for her that time. No, she wished it were.

_She kicked the tyre mumbling to herself, knuckling the tears away angrily. Then _he _appeared. Hair so blond it verged on white, eyes grey as the winter sky. He'd known her name, it had been him that she was trapped against then, him who kissed her so softly, willing her to let him taste her blood, Damon who he'd taunted by forcing her to kiss him. Damon who'd pummelled him into the ground even being only human. Damon who'd been enraged. _

Damon was fuming. Not only had _Mutt_ stolen his little bird from him in the first place, but now he had hurt her.

_Just as I had. _He thought remembering that last day. He remembered how Terence had appeared to Bonnie, had tried and almost succeeded to take her from him. He didn't like loosing.

_He was angry. Anger so strong it burned him, Bonnie, his little bird kissing Terence. Nearly giving into him. It made him wish he was still a vampire, something he hadn't done since Bonnie had started to help him. If he were a vampire he could have sent him away with a mere flick of the wrist._

Damon flinched away remembering how horrible he had been to her later.

_They'd gone to the Boarding house where Stefan had continued to irritate him to the point where he was spoiling for a fight. "Thank you." Bonnie whispered once they were alone. He waved her 'thank you' away._

_"Did you enjoy kissing Terence?"_

_"W - What?" she'd stuttered, scared of the look in his eyes._

_"Don't deny it!"_

_"I – I'm not, he didn't hurt me at least."_

_"Oh, yeah because that makes everything better." He stormed around the room, threw a pillow at her shouted and raged. "Why'd you kiss him?"_

_"I – I – "_

_"You don't know do you?" she didn't answer so he grabbed her face in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "Do. You?" she was crying, tears spilling down her face. He smashed his lips against hers. His iron grip stopping her from pulling away. She punched him, kicked him, finally, as a last resort, kicked him hard in the ribs. When he pulled away she was breathing hard, tears streaming eyes wide like a rabbit caught in the headlights of an on coming car. He felt ashamed._

Damon shook his head in shame, hardly believing that he had been that terrible to her.

It was his fault she walked home that night. His fault she was alone. His fault that when he found her close to death he couldn't do anything against Terence.

Bonnie shuddered with the memory of that night. She shouldn't have walked home alone that night. No matter how angry she was, no matter how upset.

_She trudged through the cold, tears still flowing fast and thick. Then she heard that voice in her head._

Bonnie_. She swallowed hard and looked around, she was alone. She could answer with her mind if she chose, but she chose not._

_"Where are you? What do you want? You've done enough damage!" he stepped out then, white hair glistening under the moonlight. "What do you want?"_

_"You." He said softy, stalking towards her. "I want you."_

You and only you._ His voice snaked through her mind, her shields folding in her panic. He was in front of her now, so close she could feel the warmth rolling off him. "I want to know you." He moved closed so that his lips brushed hers when he spoke, "all of you." He circled her, tracing his way around her with his finger. "You're body." He whispered in one ear seductively. "Your mind." His whispered in her other, she could feel his hands sliding up her arms, but she couldn't move. He brushed her hair over one of her shoulders. "Your blood." She could feel his fangs brushing against her neck but was frozen by his will. "And there is nothing." He licked her neck, like a lover, "nothing – that you – or you're raven can do about it."_

She was trembling now, shaking as she sobbed into her knees. She couldn't remember anything after that, only pain, pain and anger and hurt so bad it made her want to die. So much that when she was on her deathbed he was there making her beg for death.

Damon could pick up on her thoughts now, they were scattered with confusion and pain, but all her thoughts seemed to focus back on their last day. Or more specifically night. He remembered it, even if she didn't.

_Blood, so much blood everywhere. All over the pavement, the road, it scattered the plants nearby. But there was worse to come. A river of blood lead him straight to her, she was dying. His little bird lay gasping for breath on the floor, her throat ripped, clothes shredded, skin split like a snake shredding its skin. But she wasn't a snake. She couldn't live without it. For the first time in as long as he could clearly remember he cried then, clutching the hand that clawed towards him._

_"Damon." Her voice was barely a whisper._

_"Ssshhh." He said through his sobs. "Hush now."_

_"It can't hurt me anymore." She gasped._

_"No, no it can't hurt you, but because I will never let it! Never ever let it! You need to live, its not your time." She smiled weakly, a ghost of what it used to be._

_"My Grams always said I'd die young." She choked._

_"No Bonnie, my sweet, sweet little bird you'll live."_

_"She said I would be young and beautiful in my coffin."_

_"You would be beautiful anyway Bon Bon." Her grip on his hand got weaker, the light slowly fading from her eyes. "No Bonnie! No please, please, please, please don't leave me. Not yet please." He bent down kissing her head. She wasn't listening. She was dieing and he was helpless but to watch. Helpless but to watch his little bird die lying in a sea of her own blood clutching desperately at his hand, fighting to hold onto life._

_"Damon." She breathed, so soft that if it weren't for her voice echoing in his mind he would have missed it._

_"What my love."_

_"I love you." She was fading quicker now. He was going to lose her._

_"I love you too."_

_Just as he was giving up hope their saviour arrived. A vampire. Stefan._

_Bonnie threw herself on her bed, crying into her pillow exhausted, she began to drift. In her dream Damon was at her window watching her, doing nothing more but watching, protecting her. Like a guardian angel._

_Damon laughed at her thought, guardian angel? Him a vampire, a messenger of God. It was laughable. He tracked her thoughts, she was dreaming, or at least she thought she was a dream, but he knew better._

_Cold, so cold and tired but a warm blanket was covering her slowly the deeper she allowed herself to be dragged by the dark waters, taking away the pain._

_"Bonnie no!" she heard Damon. "Don't leave me!" he was crying._

_"Damon move, move!" Stefan was frantic. "Please."_

_"Don't touch her!"_

_"I can save her." that caught her attention, made her fight to get closer to the surface; the only problem was each bit closer she got the more pain she felt. Then something warm and liquid was flowing into her mouth and down her throat and she was drinking it. Lapping it up as if she'd been in a desert for days without water._

_"She'll live." Stefan said finally, she felt someone lifting her up oh so gently but it still hurt to be moved, her eyes fluttered for a moment and she smiled into the jubilant face of Damon. All was well._

**That's the longest one i've done so far! *claps* yay**

**How was it? rubbish? good? PPPPPLLLLEEEEAAASSSEEE review! not feeling so confident about this chapter :s **

**i'll love you forever if you review! :D aha**


	5. Chapter 5

**i had uploaded this chapter but it was wrong :O duh-duh-dunnnnn... but all is goo in the world... it's all here now :)**

**fanfic has had a strop and won't let me space it out properly.. grrrrr so i've made do with lines,, may be confusing but hope you get where it switches between the characters ..**

**Thanks you to all my amazing reviewers you're all briliant! please keep the feed back coming! helps tons and makes me very happy :P **

**heres the next update, hope you like it :D**

**read, review and enjoy :P**

**Chapter 5**

Bonnie screamed, shooting bolt upright and expecting to see a letter with her name scrawled on it. A goodbye letter. There was none.

"A dream, just that nightmarish dream." She repeated it over and over again before finally getting out of her bed and going to peer into her parent's room and then Mary's. They were both empty. She was alone.

"Can I come in?" a deep husky voice asked from the window. She whirled around to see Damon perching on the branch of a tree near her window. "_Cara._ Can I come in?" he repeated.

"Don't call me that." She said quietly, walking over to her bed and sitting against the headboard.

"Why have you been crying?" he asked, pretending he didn't know.

"Don't pretend you don't know." She whispered, tears starting to fall. "Me and Matt fell out all because of you."

"Moi?"

"Yes Damon. You." She sunk off the bed onto the floor hugging her knees. "It was almost identical today. Almost perfect and then torn apart by a stupid vampire playing games." Damon said nothing. "Picnic, an unwanted kiss, argument…"

"Well I'm glad the last event of that day has not happened to you. You need never he harmed like that again." She frowned in confusion.

"Matt even – " she sniffed. "Even g-g-g-got the pillow th-th-throwing in." she hiccoughed, stuttering between sobs.

"Bonnie please let me in."

"Come in," she whispered, sounding utterly defeated. Suddenly he was there beside her, pulling her into his arms and letting her sob into his chest, soaking his black shirt.

"I am sorry," he told her, kissing her head fondly. "I am sorry my little bird. Passerotto Mio."

* * *

Matt paced his house: down the stairs, up the stairs, into his room, out of his room, on the sofa, off the sofa. He couldn't stay still.

"Oh god, I hurt her!" he realised, punching the sofa. There was a knock at the window.

"Why hello there." A silky smooth voice slithered into his head. "You're going to let me in now, you will do what I say and you will not resist what I do." Matt nodded, eyes glazed over obediently opening the window and stepping aside. "Thank you Matthew." The vampire slipped inside. "Now close the window and come here." He did as he was told. "Sit." His fangs pierced Matt's skin and he smiled

* * *

When Bonnie woke up she was alone and confused, unable to figure out whether Damon holding her had been a dream or not. She had woken up alone and in her bed but she had the feeling that she hadn't always been alone. There was a roughly person shaped space beside her, the pillow dipping where someone's head had been.

"Bonnie? You awake?" Meredith shouted from downstairs. Bonnie stared at her reflection in the mirror of her bathroom. Her tousled red hair curled softly around her fair skinned face framing it. Shaking her hair from her face, she winked at the reflection, slightly dreading the day ahead. She saw her own dancing eyes narrow with suspicion. There on her translucent skin was a barely there scattering of freckles. Sighing Bonnie turned away from herself.

"Why can't I be like Meredith or Elena? Or even Caroline?"

"Bonnie you better be awake?" a familiar voice called, Meredith poked her head around the door smiling. "How you holding up?" she asked quietly, walking through the door. "I tried to ring you last night but you didn't answer."

"Sorry. Do you think this means we're over?" tears welled up again.

"No Bonnie. No. He was just mad, that's all, he'll be there today I bet. He wouldn't miss the reunion. Would he?" Bonnie sighed and nodded. "What you going to wear then? You can't go in your pyjamas."

"I don't know. I was going to sort it out last night but – " she trailed off into silence. Meredith dived into her closet, emerging with a cream silk top and high-waisted grey skirt.

"Put them on." Bonnie did as she was told in silence and marvelled at the results, her legs seemed twice as long as they usually did, her minute waist even smaller. "Sort out your face and hair."

"But – " Meredith sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Do you want to get Matt back?" she nodded. "Well then," Meredith scooped up the makeup that scattered the dressing table and thrust them towards her. "Now." She did as she was told, quietly slicking her eyelashes with mascara and pinning part of her hair away from her face on one side with a black ribbon.

"Sorted." She was smiling again, almost enjoying herself as she lifted her handbag and skipped to the door.

"Shoes." Meredith reminded her laughing.

"Those? But I can't walk in them!" she exclaimed looking at the black lace up heels Meredith was holding.

"Yes you can, now hurry or we'll be late."

* * *

Matt woke feeling groggy and sore. "Wakey, wakey." The vampire cooed. "You have a reunion to go to."

"I can't." Matt objected, refusing to look at the vampire.

"Don't you want to see your darling? Or are you just going to give up on her?"

_Let Damon win? _Anger sparked within him.

"No chance!" Matt jumped up and instantly regretted it, wobbling on his feet as a dizzy spell rushed through him. The white headed vampire laughed, watching Matt stagger around the room getting ready.

_Oh this will be fun!_

**pretty, pretty, pretty ppplllleeeeaaaasssseeee review! or i will be foced to hold my story hostage ;) MWAH-HA-HA! tee hee**

**the fate of furture updates are in your hands ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**UPDATE! :D WOOOOOOOO! EXCITEMENT :) *update dance***

**don't worry my darling reviewers Matt will still be alive and kicking at the end of all this, fear not :P (at least he will if you review ;P mwah-ha-ha)**

**btw... in case you haven't guessed I'm not Lj Smith :P**

**ok... so the POV in this one jumps around a little bit so may be a tad confusing :S **

**Chapter 6**

Bonnie was quiet and withdrawn, barely noticing she who she was talking to. She could feel her friend's eyes on her but couldn't make herself snap out of her reverie.

"Bonnie?" Stefan draped his arm over her shoulders in a sibling like hug. "Bonnie, how are you?"

"Fine." She stared at the floor, making her lie all the more obvious.

"Lies!" Meredith accused loudly, causing people to stop and stare at them in bewilderment.

"Really guys, I'm fine."

"More lies! Really you little liar!" Bonnie stuck her tongue out, giggling in spite of her dull mood; allowing Meredith to hook their arms together and drew comfort from her friends reassuring touch, leaning into Stephan's arm.

Matt watched the three friends come in laughing and felt an uncharacteristic, cold hatred stir from within.

"Look at that." Terence said from beside him, "Been apart for barely a day and she's with the other Salvatore brother." Matt clenched his fists. "Look at her, leaning into his touch. It's despicable! And you thought you could trust him?"

"I _thought_ he was my _friend_!"

"_Never_ trust a Salvatore, my friend, _never_!" The white haired vampire watched the trio carefully. "Who is their dark haired friend?"

"Meredith… Meredith's just as bad! Look at her, being all chummy with them, as if she approves of Bonnie's choices!" He felt anger bubbling up higher, a raging dragon of hatred and fury; he didn't attempt to hide it."

"How could Meredith possibly choose to favour _him_ over you? They must be under some kind a compulsion." Terence smirked, enjoying his little game. "You should tell him what's what."

"Yes! I should!" Terence laughed, watching the blond human storm over to the trio.

"Salvatore! Outside now!" Bonnie stepped in between the two boys facing Matt.

"Matt what do you think you're –" Matt grabbed her, flinging her backwards into Stefan's arms.

"You slut!"

"What?"

"You heard me! First Damon, now Stefan you got a bit of a thing for the dark side? Wasn't I scary enough?"

"Matt –" Meredith started.

"You even chose to face me a minute ago; you trusted that _monster_ more than me!" Stefan handed the now weeping Bonnie to Meredith and stepped closer to Matt.

"Matthew Honeycutt!" Matt shut-up staring almost vacantly at the dark haired vampire. "Nothing is going on between me and Bonnie, and nothing happened between Bonnie and Damon."

"I saw them kissing!"

"You saw Damon trapping her against the car."

Terence clenched his teeth in frustration.

_How dare Stefan try to undo my compulsion! How dare he try to tell Matt anything other than my own story!_

A low growl slipped through his clenched teeth and Terence chose that moment to exit the building, willing Matt to follow him.

Damon flew over the town, following the ley lines and circling the forest. He was confused, disturbed by the emotions that were plaguing his mind.

_I'm a vampire, _per l'amor del cielo, _I feed from humans!_

Damon replayed the kiss again and again in his mind. It was driving him crazy! It had been just like their first kiss, him taking advantage of her to spite someone else.

_No! I refuse to feel anything genuine for my little bir – the witch. _

He corrected himself; there was no way he was going to let him get attached once more. Never again.

_But what if she made up with Mutt? _

Jealousy coursed through his entire being, shaking him to the core. He was jealousy. Jealousy and anger and so many other emotions he couldn't even begin to understand. _This is why I left_.

He thought, changing into his human form and strolling up to his brother's room to await his arrival.

"Bonnie! Bonnie wait, please."Meredith shouted, scurrying after the red head. "Please, it's dark and cold and raining! You'll catch a cold for a start."

"Leave me alone!" Stefan grabbed Meredith's arm making her stop and watch as Bonnie walked onwards.

"Mere' it's no use," he handed her his car keys, "catch her up in the car, I'll follow her, if you don't see us just go back to the boarding house."

"But –"

"Go. I'll look after her."

"You had better Stefan Salvatore!"

Terence smiled, watching Meredith get in her car. "Matthew, follow her." His smile slowly faded into something altogether more sinister. His gaze flicking between the dark beauty in the car before him and the buzzing ball of energy that was Bonnie walking alone.

_Bonnie. _La mia strega potente piccolo (my powerful little witch). Si mi appartengeno. _You will be mine._

**please R&R... i'll cry if you don't :'( *sniff, sniff* **

**good? bad? confusing? more? less? anything you want to ask?**

**please review, feedback welcomed :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thankyou, Danke, Merci, Gracias etc. to my wonderful reviewers :D I owe you all cookies :P please keep reviewing it's appreciated**

**Chapter 7 :D actually didn't think I would get this far :D neither did a lot of my friends to be fair... well I showed them ;)**

**ssssoooooo... it isn't very long but i hope you enjoy it :D**

**read, review and enjoy :D**

**Chapter 7**

Bonnie walked onwards, her pace quickening with each breath, every new sound making her jump.

"Bonnie, please stop."

Stefan said, appearing before her so suddenly that she screamed and he had to grab her shoulders to stop her from toppling over. "You may as well just walk with me, either way you aren't getting rid of me."

"But –"

"No buts!" he warned, linking her arm through his. "Now what is the matter?" she looked up at him incredulously.

"Matt!" she stated angrily. "How dare he try to start a fight with you, he is so out of line! One minute he doesn't want me, the next he's being all possessive! It's weird!"

"Now that you mention it, it was out of character."

"Really? I'd never noticed." Bonnie's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Stefan chuckled, "What?"

"I don't think I've ever heard you use sarcasm until now." She laughed,

"It's not something I do often if I'm honest, only when I'm exhausted and mad and tired… so, so tired!"

"Why are you tired? Aren't you sleeping well?" Stefan asked, stopping.

"No."

"Why?" he waited for an answer before repeating himself, "why?"

"Ihavenightmares."

She said so quick that all the words rolled into one.

"Pardon?"

"I – I… I have nightmares."

• • • • • • •

Meredith was fuming and possibly slightly jealous. She wasn't usually a jealous person but at that very moment, a green eyed monster was rearing its ugly head.

"Bonnie! Bonnie, for heaven's sake! If it were Elena I could understand. But Bonnie?" she ranted, her steering becoming more violent with each agitation. "What do they all see in her? Is it because she's a descendent of the Druids? Her power? Her charm? What the hell is it? Because I just really don't see the attraction!" there was a strange nagging feeling in the back of her mind telling her that something was very wrong, but she ignored it, pushing it down into the dark recesses of her mind. "I suppose she's is kind of pretty in an innocent, childlike sort of way… but she isn't sexy or dark or _anything_ that could remotely interest Damon, Stefan I can perhaps understand… she's good, goddamn her!"

"Why are they all suddenly fawning over her?" Meredith continued, "She's short, ginger and completely helpless and immature!"

"Why don't they notice me? I'm tall, I have a good figure, I'm not ugly and I'm strong!" she was so distracted by her out of control emotions that she had stopped looking at the road completely.

• • • • • • •

In the car behind her Terence was grinning like a Cheshire cat, toying with the dark haired beauty's emotions, amplifying the ones she tried so hard to quell. Matt stared at the road ahead of him impassively, thinking.

"Who are you?" he asked suddenly, catching Terence off guard.

"I'm you're friend." He replied smoothly.

"I don't remember meeting you."

"You must have bumped your head." Matt stopped the car.

"I haven't '_bumped my head_' and you know it! Now, who are you? Tell me or I'll get a friend of mine to –"

"Which friend would that be? Damon? Remember our first conversation? About revenge? One in which a certain Salvatore's name appeared several times."

"Wh – what did you just say?" as soon as his guard was down Terence reached over grasping Matt's neck in a death grip and dragging him over. "What are you –"

"Sleep." The voice slipped into Matt's mind making him drowsy.

_No! Don't sleep! Must stay awake. _

The last thing he saw before drifting into darkness was a cruel smile and the feel of his skin being pierced by twin needles and his blood being dragged from him.

• • • • • • •

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Stefan shouted at her, grabbing her around the waist as she began to fall.

_Anger. Jealousy. Rage. Envy. Hate. Resentment. spite. Rivalry. Annoyance. Irrtation._

Emotions that weren't hers coursed through her mind. Foreign feelings belonging to someonelse, someone she loved dearly. Someone with dark hair and olive complexion, someone who was her friend. Someone being tampered with.

_Crunching metal twisting in ways it wasn't meant to. The crash of glass shattering. An ear piercing, terrified scream being torn unwillingly from someone who was strong. Someone with controlled emotions. Someone she had never heard scream like that before. _

Meredith.

Her eyes flew open, shouting the name into the night. she pushed Stefan away running to her friend.

"Meredith!" she could hear Stefan beside her keeping pace easily. "Meredith! We _have_ to get to her! we have to get to her _now_!"

In the next instant she was flying, strong arms cradling her gently.

"Meredith!"

The name lingered on her lips, it tasted like regret and fear and pain.

So much Pain and fear that she was shaking from the force of it.

• • • • • • •

Terence smiled in satisfaction as he saw the car with Meredith in it hurtle into the tree at the side of the road. In the passenger seat Matt stared, eyes wide at the sickening sight ahead of him.

"Why?" he gasped, fumbling with his seatbelt. "I thought you said this was about getting even with Damon?"

"It is."

"But Meredith –"

"Will probably be ok,'

Matt was scrambling out of the car, only to feel himself being pulled backwards by his collar and the door to slam shut in his face.

"I have to see if she's alright! She's my friend!"

"She will be fine for now."

"But I have to –"

"Shut up!"

Matt's mouth snapped shut without his consent.

"You will do well to remember who I am if you want to survive! If you behave yourself then she might live, you don't want to be responsible for her death do you?"

Matt shook his head slowly, almost reluctantly, eyes wide with something akin to fear.

"For now she will be alright. She is merely a pawn in the big game. As are you. Expendable ones."

**Opinions please :D**

**do you think that I should name my chapters or not? I'm not sure :S**

**RIGHT... I've decided I'm going to be stubborn... I'm holding my story hostage... MWAH-HAH-HAH**

**If you like the story and want more review or else... ;P**

**22 reviews minimum before another chapter *rubs hands together while evilly laughing***

**push the pretty button and review :D you know you want to...**


	8. Chapter 8

**really really sorry, I've been away to Glasgow so haven't had a chance to update but here it is...**

**only arrived back last night at about midnight so it's rather short but i was feeling rather bad about not updating**

**hope you like what is there though :)**

**read, review, enjoy :D**

**Chapter 8**

Elena returned to the boarding house from her drive expecting to be greeted with smiles and open arms. But it was empty. Or at least it almost was.

"What the hell are you doing here Damon?" she spat glaring at the vampire as he paced agitated and restless up and down the room.

"Where are they?"

She felt the stirrings if fear under his ice cold glare and pushed it down deeper.

"I don't know who you could possibly be asking about."

He slammed his hand down on the top of Stefan's draws causing it to crack, top to bottom, left to right.

"Where… are… they?" his voice dangerously soft.

"I… I don't know." She whispered, "And if I did I certainly wouldn't tell _you_ of all people!"

"Don't mess with me Elena!" he warned her, "you may have once been enough of a temptation to stop me from harming you, or at least make me hesitate or feel guilty, but I assure you that you are no such thing now!"

Elena's eyes widened and she took a step back; this wasn't the Damon she remembered. The Damon she remembered was a tease, he was enamoured with her and determined for her to be his dark princess, he was playing with Bonnie before he left, but that was all just a game, it had to be!

_It's me he loves!_

She thought trying to reassure herself. However the Damon she remembered would have also detached Matt's head from his body for being so horrid to his little bird, and yet Stefan had said that Matt had got home safely.

"W – why do you want to know?"

"That's not your business, now tell me before I delve into your mind and find out for myself and we both know how you hate that!"

Elena looked at the dark vampire before her carefully, wondering if her old tricks would still work on him.

"No, they won't" Damon answered for her.

"Damon, I don't know where they are, they should have been back ages ago, I thought they'd be here but they're obviously not so it's just you and –"

Blinking she looked around the room in confusion.

_No one leaves me. No one! I'm Elena Gilbert! _

• • • • • • •

Bonnie was frantic, throwing herself onto the floor before Stefan had had a chance to stop and running to the carnage. "Mere'! Meredith! Please be ok, please, please, please be ok!"

She was crying, thick clear tears streaking down her pale cheeks. Stefan walked around the arnage probing the wrecked car with his mind.

"Bonnie…" Stefan said, having inspected the car, she didn't react. "Bonnie!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and leapt to her feet dancing back from him with a startled yelp.

"Bonnie she isn't here."

"What? But this is the car – your car… and she was driving it and –"

Her large doe eyes became watering globes, her mouth froze mid sentence as she raised a delicate arm to point at the steering wheel. "Oh my God! There's blood on the steering wheel! Blood Stefan! She was hurt! I knew it… oh… oh it's all my fault!"

Stefan inspected the car closer, more specifically the glistening liquid on the steering wheel and stiffened.

"Someone will have probably taken her to hospital."

He sounded extremely reasonable but the whole scene just screamed wrongness at Bonnie.

"No! No one drives thought the old forest at this time of night! No one!"

"Calm down… Bonnie –" she walked away a little bit and stopped abruptly on a tyre mark, almost toppling over because she stopped so suddenly.

"Something was here. Something… something like you." She shuddered. "Only… wrong!"

"Like me but wrong?" she nodded a fine trembling had started through her body. Her eyes went glassy and unfocussed, her posture stiff, face expressionless. her voice eerily clear.

"A vampire corrupted by a cold hatred so powerful that it will shake the very earth we stand on."

Stefan ran forward and swept her up just as she started to faint, pulling her up into his arms.

• • • • • • •

When Matt woke up he was in his room. The lights were out and the curtains drawn leaving him in complete darkness, but he knew Terence was there, almost like a sixth sense.

"Why?" he asked into the darkness.

"Would you prefer me to use the red beauty?"

Matt was on his feet and striding towards the silhouetted figure in an instant.

"Don't you dare!"

"Don't worry; I have something special for _la bellezza dai capelli rossi _**(1)**."

"You said this was about Damon! Why are you dragging them into this?"

"Damon's _piccolo uccello rosso _**(2)** has always been _dragged into this_! So don't think to question me! You are vermin! Something for me to feed off and use! Never forget that! _Never_!"

Matt backed away, cold menacing anger radiating from the white haired vampire.

"Forget. Forget this conversation."

Matt's body went slack, his eyes vacant and with one word he returned to bed and forgot.

"_Forget_."

**What do you think? sorry it's so short again**

**Am I forgiven? :P**

**please review**

**(1)**Red haired beauty

**(2)**Little red bird


	9. HELP!

**Hello my beautiful readers… as you can see this unfortunately isn't a chapter :'(**

**sorry sorry sorry!**

**I am having an extremely severe case of writers block and on top of that all my exams :'C**

**PLEASE HELP WITH IDEAS/INSPIRATION so I can continue this lovely story :D**

**Much love**

**Delirious dreamer x**

**p.s pretyy pretty pretty please help me out! :)**

**xxx**


	10. NEW ACCOUNT

**I am very sorry for abandoning, had a MAJOR writers block and then just couldn't get back into it =s anyways...**

**I have a new account: Delirious dreamer xx and am considering continuing the story from there perhaps not sure yet.**


End file.
